1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outer rotor type multipolar generator. In particular, the present invention relates to an outer rotor type multipolar generator suitable for avoiding congestion of terminals for connecting end parts of stator windings to easily automate the connection work between the stator winding and the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known an outer rotor type multipolar generator having a stator and a rotor. The stator has stator windings wound around a large number of salient poles provided on the outer periphery of a stator core. The rotor has a plurality of permanent magnets arranged on the outer periphery of the stator so as to face the salient poles. Examples of the outer rotor type multipolar generators include one using stator windings wound around all of a large number of salient poles as main windings for taking out three-phase AC, and one using stator windings wound around some of a large number of salient poles (for example, three salient poles) as auxiliary windings for taking out single-phase AC.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 11-150905 describes an outer rotor type multipolar generator having a stator in which main windings for three-phase AC output are wound around twenty-four salient poles of twenty-seven stator cores, and a charge winding, a sub-winding and a DC winding as auxiliary windings are wound around the other three salient poles. In this outer rotor type multipolar generator, connection terminals for connecting the stator windings to external conductive wires are fitted and fixed to an insulating bobbin for the stator core. The leading portions of the stator windings can be connected to the connection terminals by fusing to facilitate the connection work.
JP-A No. 2002-165397 describes an outer rotor type multipolar generator having a stator in which main windings are wound around eighteen salient poles of twenty-one salient poles while a DC winding is wound around two salient poles and a sub-winding and an exciter winding are wound around one salient pole. In this outer rotor type multipolar generator, an insertion hole penetrating in a core plate laminating direction of a stator core is formed in a bobbin. The leading portion of the stator winding passed from one side of the insertion hole to the other side, and is exposed to the side surface of the bobbin. The leading portion is connected to a connection terminal arranged on this side surface.
Since a plurality of auxiliary winding are collectively arranged adjacent to one another between the main windings in the outer rotor type multipolar generator described in the above Patent Documents, the leading portions of the three-phase main windings and the leading portions of the single phase auxiliary windings concentrate on the inner periphery side of the stator core. Since the connection terminals for connecting the leading portions to the external conductive wires are advantageously arranged closely to the leading portions, the connection terminals concentrate on the bobbin on the inner periphery side of the stator core. For example, twelve connection terminals of six connection terminals for three-phase main winding and six connection terminals for single phase auxiliary winding concentrate on the partial region of the side surface of the bobbin.
Thus, when the connection terminals are intensively arranged on the bobbin on the inner periphery side of the stator core, the main winding and auxiliary winding connected to the connection terminals and being dissimilar voltage different from one another needs to be insulated, and it is difficult to automate work for drawing the stator winding to the connection terminal.
Alternatively, when the stator winding is connected to the connection terminal by soldering or fusing (heat caulking) or the like, for example, as described in JP-A No. 11-150905, in order to avoid fusing or the like in a congestion position, it is necessary to provide a step of connecting the stator winding to the connection terminal erected on the side surface of the bobbin using fusing and a forming step of bending the connection terminal along the side surface of the bobbin after fusing. This is because work for pushing an energization electrode against the connection terminal for fusing in a narrow place is not suitable for automation.
Alternatively, examples of the outer rotor type multipolar generators include a type (hereinafter, referred to as a “full main winding type”) containing no auxiliary winding and a type containing the auxiliary winding, as described above. Both the types can advantageously use the bobbin commonly. However, when the auxiliary winding is not contained, the main winding wound in a position in which auxiliary winding has existed must be wound around the other salient pole located farther to extend over three salient poles from the winding start or the salient pole of the winding start, and the automation of wiring is not easy. That is, the bobbin cannot be commonly used for the full main winding type.